


503. Sex ed

by SevlinRipley



Series: This is No-Terror Ground: Poly Alternate 'Verse [1]
Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Bev and Richie have a conversation over the phone about sexuality and the confusion/fluidity therein, and also STDs.





	503. Sex ed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is from March 8th, and I used to like this... It was meant to be for a series but I kept Jossing myself. So no it's going into the AU.
> 
> I was gonna tag this part of the series with ‘PSA: Get Tested’ so here’re some sources on why you should get tested before having sex even if y’all are both virgins: ([x](https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/teens/ask-experts/can-you-get-an-std-from-someone-who-has-never-had-sex)) ([x](https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/teens/ask-experts/can-you-get-an-std-if-you-and-your-partner-are-both-virgins)) ([x](https://www.hercampus.com/sex-relationships/sexual-health/4-ways-you-can-get-std-without-having-sex))
> 
> But yeah, there’s also real medicine people can take that helps their body fight against contracting HIV, too, so if they have a partner who has HIV they can take said medicine and more confidently be sexy with them ♥
> 
> Also, this user is pro-asexuality, and so are these characters… I’m just trying to discuss some of the potential quandaries of partners, and Richie’s just trying to lighten Bev’s mood.

“So, Eddie sat me down for a serious talk today.”

“Really? About what?” Bev sounded like she was hovering between worry and disbelief. Richie wasn’t sure if he should be concerned about the fact it seemed she thought Eddie might possibly have broken up with him.

“Answer to your first question: No. Actually he sort of said it as soon as I entered his bedroom, while rummaging through his closet for something. It was really out of the blue.”

Beverly laughed over the phone, clearly getting that Richie wasn’t losing it over whatever Eddie had said. Wasn’t calling her for help mending his broken heart. “Okay well, spit it out. What’d he say?”

“He wants us to go get tested.”

“…Tested?”

“For HIV, mostly. But probably any other STD I can _somehow_ have, without the pleasure of actually going out there to get it…” Richie listened to Bev’s answering silence, just for a moment before throwing out an idea he’d been hazily fantasizing about since he got home. “D'you think he had some kind of wet dream about me or something, and so just the _second_ he saw me, _that’s_ what came out of his mouth? Because honestly, we really haven’t even talked about - that. That much. It was totally random.”

Hmm'ing over the line, Bev led into a joke Richie probably should have seen coming from a mile away. His mind was on slow-mo, due to the aforementioned fantasies. “Maybe you just looked particularly disease-ridden?”

Richie snorted, then adjusted the phone to his other ear, letting the air cool the other side of his face, as he flipped off the air with his free hand. “You’re hilarious.”

“And _you_ ’re right,” Bev said, clearly smiling. “Anyway, you’re calling to tell me this because…?”

Sucking in a deep breath, Richie sighed. “Oh, right. _Sorry_ that I’m kind of freaked out. I asked him if we really had to do that if we were only planning on having each other for a partner. And he reminded me about that stupid Sex Ed course, and how people can be positive without displaying symptoms. What if that’s me, _Beverly_? I’ll never be able to touch my dick again!”

This time, Beverly sighed. “Richie, that’s not true.”

“Well, I’m not gonna pass it to _him_ , that’s for damn sure!”

“Stop. Rich… There’s - You really need to pay closer attention when teachers are talking to you. One, even if you are positive, you’ll wear a fucking condom. Two, they have medicine that Eddie, for example, could take to make the risk lower. It’s not like he couldn’t easily throw that into his daily vitamin regimen, right? And… if you _really_ wanted to be cautious, you could still do other - non-penetrative - stuff. _Okay_? I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself, anyway.”

Richie huffed out a breath, still feeling uneasy. “I just feel …worried. Did you and Ben get tested?”

“Oh,” Beverly said. Surprised, and suddenly a little flustered, herself. “I - we. Haven’t.” Richie nodded, slowly, to himself. He hadn’t expected that, really, but it wasn’t a big deal. “Can I be honest with you - and this absolutely has to stay between us, and you can’t use it as a joke like, _ever_?”

“You know who you’re talking to, right?” Richie asked, deadpan.

Beverly audibly rolled her eyes, silence stretching out a moment before she responded. “Yeah, I do. But I think you actually have the capability to be sensitive about this. So are you gonna be a good friend or not?”

“Yeah, obviously. What is it?”

“I’m - how can I put this…? I’m not really sure that Ben appreciates me - _sexually_. I mean, he hasn’t said anything. But he also _hasn’t said anything_ , about anyone really. Not that I’d have a problem with it, although I’d have to figure some stuff out for myself if that _is_ the case. But.”

“But you’re _you_.”

A short laugh erupted over the other line, and Richie smiled, pleased, to himself. “Yeah, thanks Richie. I know. And, frankly I think he might have a crush on Mike, so I could be _totally_ off base. He just hasn’t. Seemed interested.”

“So maybe he wants to roll Mike in the stacks, not you in the sack?” Richie asked, referring to the piles and piles of books at the library they so often hung out at. He was smirking, tone lewd, but his face smoothed upon hearing Bev’s laugh.

“Yeah, maybe,” she said. “I don’t know… I wouldn’t - judge him, if that was how he felt. I would kinda like to know though?”

“Well, I know for a fact that, at least before you guys got together, he stared at you pretty hard when we all went swimming together.”

“ _All_ you goons did. He easily could’ve been - mimicking what he _thought_ he should be doing. Or _maybe_ he wasn’t doing it in a _dirty_ way like the rest of you.”

“Hey! What’s so dirty about imagining the naked form? It’s _art_ , Beverly. And I’m deeply hurt by your accusations. - But, also, you know, maybe you should just ask him?”

“No. Yeah, I know. But see, I don’t want to force him to decide or anything. He might still be figuring that out for himself? I just mean… we haven’t. And I don’t know if he’d care for getting tested but I was thinking: Maybe we could all go as a group, and even if he didn’t want to come, I’m _sure_ he’d go to provide morale support anyway. I just don’t want to ask him and make him think he’s expected to do anything either way?”

Richie licked out at his lips, as his fingers found a loose thread on the hem of his shorts to play with. The possibility that Ben didn’t want Bev had never even occurred to him. And realizing that was a possibility made Richie squirm a little. Not - not for Ben of course. Ben could be attracted, or not attracted to whomever he pleased. He’d feel a little bad for Bev, though. But it also made him start thinking, again, of the possibility that Eddie might not _actually_ want to ever be with him. Despite Richie playing the long-game in order to avoid messing it all up, in the first place.

“You don’t think I’ve made Eddie wait so long he’s gotten cold feet, do you? Like he’s just making an excuse _not_ to be with me?”

“Wait. _You’re_ making _him_ wait?”

“What? No. That’s not - I meant -”

Beverly was laughing softly over the line. “You don’t have to backtrack, Richie. I’m just surprised. Why, exactly are you making him wait, though? If you… feel comfortable talking about it.” Her tone grew cautious, realizing that it was sort of a personal question to ask. That Richie didn’t owe her any explanation. But …if he wanted to say, she would listen.

Floundering for a moment, Richie kept feeling words come up his throat, and get caught half way. Eventually he just heaved a sigh and said, “Well, okay, so part of it’s that I want to make sure he _really_ **really** wants me the first time. Because that’s bound to make it better, right? But also, I guess. - Don’t laugh at me. - I just want him to feel safe.”

“I think that’s sweet,” Bev said, heart aching for him a little. For them both. “You’re a good kid, Richie Tozier. Never forget that.”

Huffing out a laugh at the near-condescension, he said, “Thanks. But. Seriously… Is he backing out, you think?”

“Oh, I don’t know Richie… I doubt it.”

“I mean, not to brag or anything, he did call me ‘sexy’ once. But I’d also just cleaned my room, so that may have had more to do with the cleanliness than with _me_.”

Another light, airy laugh, and Bev was saying, “We’re pathetic. Talking to each other about this rather than them.”

“I don’t think so. Friends talk about stuff. Don’t they? It’s just weird because we were friends with them before anything else, too.”

Bev sighed softly into the phone, then sounded like she was stretching back, lying down. Probably having been sitting with her phone on the bed, just like he was. “Well, at least if he’s only sexually attracted to the absence of germs, you can like - do it in the shower or something?”

Richie’s mouth crooked up, lips pouting together in thought. His eyebrows rose slightly, and after a deliberately short time of consideration, he nodded. “Maybe.”

“I still don’t think he would have asked to be tested if he didn’t want to bone you,” Beverly said. “Not to give you a big head or anything, but your first guess was probably pretty spot-on. Knowing Eddie.”

“The wet dream?” Richie asked, suddenly very enthusiastic.

“And just imagine. You could make his sweet little dreams come true, _if_ you accept my offer, and get tested with the rest of us.”

“Deal. Can we go right now?”

“At midnight?” Beverly asked, voice skittering around another laugh. “Yeah, definitely. The clinic is for sure open right now. _You_ head over, and we’ll meet you there in ten.”

Smirking, Richie swallowed around the thickness of appreciation propping up in his throat. “Love you, Bev.”

“Love you too, Trashmouth. Get some sleep. And keep it clean.”

“No promises.” Richie almost hung up, but then something clicked in his brain, and he uttered a hurried, “Wait!”

“What?”

“Just pitch it to Haystack like you did to me. We’re all going as a group for morale support, regardless of when and if we ever decide to have sex, just for our own peace of mind. Right? I’m sure… I’m sure he won’t feel pressured. Or whatever.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I hope not. I’ll see. Night, Richie.”

“Night, B. If you ever… You know you can talk to me, too, about Ben, and whatever happens. Right?”

“Yeah,” Bev said, tone falsely light. “Just, everything takes time. I’m. I’m just hoping it won’t take _too_ long. Y'know?”

“He wouldn’t want to hurt you,” Richie said, seriously. If Ben knew she was worrying over him, he’d fucking lose it. “I think he knows that you’re sensitive enough not to be pushing him. Just by asking a few questions. He can handle it, Bev. I know he can.”

Beverly sighed quietly, and then bit into her lip before saying, “Yeah. Maybe. Maybe I’m the one who’s not ready to face the answer. I think I have to be prepared to accept whatever the answer is, and right now? I think I might only be ready to hear one of them. Does that make me awful?”

“You’ve never been awful in your entire life, Beverly Marsh.”

With an audibly warm, but small smile, Beverly said, “Thanks…”

“Talk to him.”

“I will. Soon. I’ll try.”

“Besides, think about _me_! What if _I_ have to stop making voyeur jokes, Bev? You know they’re my favorite!”

“Beep Beep, Richie. Good night,” Bev said, sing-song, as she hung up the phone, laughing.


End file.
